Aku Pulang: Tentang rumah dan telur gulung
by harquee
Summary: "Bocah tengil, kau ingat hutangmu? Kau beruntung hari ini kau bisa membayarnya." sebuah amplop coklat disodorkan, "itu rekam medis paru-paruku. Dokter bilang umurku sebentar lagi, jadi bisa kau jaga putriku?"


Katsuki memerhatikan lonceng kecil di pintu, toples almond dan beberapa kopi hijau atau panggang, juga pria dengan luka yang mengisi kursi di depannya. Katsuki mungkin dikenal sebagai pria yang mudah meledak, tapi ia cukup jeli tentang perpaduan aroma yang ada di ujung kerah Todoroki— _lawan bicaranya_. Tersenyum, nada renyah mengiringi kurang ajar dalam pertanyaannya,' _Kau habis bercinta ya? Buas sekali, ini baru pukul satu siang._ '

"Aku tidak datang untuk leluconmu, Sensei!"

"Santai, bocah setengah panas-setengah dingin, aku hanya memujimu." Bakugou menusukkan telunjuk jari kiri pada lingkaran yang dibentuk jari kanan, "aku terkesan bagian bawah dan gairahmu tidak setengah-setengah— _Kau hebat_." Bakugou tersenyum lagi, kali ini dengan mata menyipit. Di antara nada jenaka atau pandangan bahagia, jemarinya menyodorkan sebuah amplop coklat lebar.

"Di sana ada rekam jejak tentang paru-paruku. Dokter bilang umurku tidak lama. Kebetulan aku ingat hutangmu. Bisa kau urus putriku?"

Senyuman dengan mata menyipit bertahan sekitar tiga detik. Todoroki menarik memo dari saku mantelnya dan menulis beberapa huruf.

"Tulis itu di nisanmu dan aku akan setuju."

Bakugou tersenyum, " _As you wish, pervy_."

*

Todoroki Shoto dari Boku No Hero Academia

bercerita tentang bagaimana ia bisa sampai rumah,

 **Aku Pulang: Tentang rumah dan telur gulung**

*

Todoroki hampir lupa kapan terakhir kali rumahnya menjadi kelabu. Mungkin minggu lalu, saat netranya membaca kata ' _aku percayakan padamu_ ,' di nisan Bakugou-sensei. Semua warna abu-abu, suhu yang beku dan meja makan berdebu, seolah menjadi dongeng dari kata ,'— _dulu kondisi rumahku…_ '

Malam ini pukul tujuh, Todoroki dapat melihat cahaya dari lampu, aroma dari makanan yang bisa ia nikmati dengan sumpit—bukan jari tengah, dan sapaan selamat datang dari gadis dengan pakaian kasual. Dia Midoriya Izuku, anak yang dikandung Uraraka-san dengan mantan suaminya sebelum menikah dengan Bakugou—pelatih impoten-kurang ajar di klub basketnya dulu.

Saat memasukkan jari telunjuk pada lingkaran Bakugou-sensei benar-benar memaknai hal itu. Ia tidak pernah tegak, lebih tepatnya ia tidak mampu. Sensei mengatakannya di atas meja makan restoran milik keluarga Iida saat melamar Uraraka-san. Setelah kemenangan tim basket kami di tingkat Nasional, Kirishima sengaja memasang penyadap di bawah meja dengan tujuan untuk mengejek Sensei. Aku yang berada di kubu masa bodoh pun terseret dan ikut mendengarkan.

Suara sensei yang biasanya meledak-ledak saat memberi perintah, malam itu sedikit berubah. Ada suara benda digeser saat sensei mendorong kotak beludru warna marun, sebelum kalimat berawalan 'Ochako-san', diucapkan dengan lembut.

" _Ochako-san, kau ingat Hanako—mantan istriku? Midoriya-suamimu pernah memergokinya tengah membuka kaki untuk pejabat rumah sakit. Aku sudah tahu sejak lama tapi mengabaikannya—tapi Midoriya tidak berpikir begitu. Dia marah untukku dan menghajar pria itu hingga ia terpaksa dipindahkan temporer ke timur tengah. Dari abu Midoriya yang kau letakkan di altar, aku pernah berjanji dalam doaku, jika klub asuhanku menang di tingkat nasional aku akan melamarmu dan menjagamu juga Midoriya junior sepanjang umurku. Aku tahu, mungkin kau akan tersiksa dengan aku yang tidak mampu mengantarkanmu ke puncak, tapi jika kau mau memberiku kesempatan aku akan berusaha dengan semua yang kumiliki untuk membahagiakan kalian."_ _"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Uraraka Ochako-san?"_

Setelah mendengarnya, tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang berpikir untuk melucu, bahkan untuk Kirishima yang konyol.

Sensei turun dari lantai dua dengan memapah Uraraka-san. Suaranya yang meledak-ledak kembali saat memerintahka kami untuk tidak membebani Uraraka-san dengan siswa membolos atau terluka. Kami semua termasuk Uraraka-san tahu, sensei bahagia malam itu.

Meski sensei adalah seorang pelatih dari pada melatih sebagai seorang guru, sensei memperlakukan kami sebagai putra. Dia adalah orang yang keras dalam mengajari kami untuk berusaha, juga paling perhatian saat kami terluka atau dalam masalah. Meski ia sedikit payah ia selalu menjadi sosok ayah dan rumah ketika kami lupa harus pulang kemana. Jadi, saat Uraraka-san bilang bahwa impian terbesar sensei adalah menjadi seorang ayah, tidak satu pun dari kami merasa terkejut.

Setiap tahun baru sensei selalu mengirimi anak asuhannya kartu pos dan selembar foto. Di akhir kalimatnya dia selalu menulis begini,' _Hey anak nakal, sudah makan? Jika belum, mainlah ke rumahku Izuku-putriku sudah bisa memasak telur gulung_.'

"Izuku, telur buatanmu enak sekali."

Gadis itu tersenyum dengan mata menyipit mirip Sensei. Membuatku teringat bahwa sekarang aku benar-benar berada di rumah. ' _Aku pulang_.'

end.

terima kasih sudah mau baca, semoga harimu menyenangkan :)


End file.
